Entre el detective y la pared
by Spike Darke
Summary: Tras una noche de carreras por Londres, Sherlock ve la oportunidad de llevar a cabo uno de sus experimentos con el Dr.Watson, un experimento el cual dejará a John bastante confuso.


Habían suscitado demasiado revuelo tras aquella carrera por las calles de Londres, la persecución del taxi que Holmes creía sospechoso y casi el asalto al pasajero de éste había conseguido que la policía estuviera pendiente de los movimientos de ambos, por lo que decidieron salir corriendo hacia su apartamento;

El 221B de la calle Baker Street.

Llegaron allí, cansados y con el corazón en la garganta, jadeantes como consecuencia de tanta carrera.

Ambos se apoyaron en la pared para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Watson sonrió de medio lado y miró a Sherlock de reojo, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y entre cada fuerte inhalación de aire consiguió emitir palabra, aunque costosamente;

-Es lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida.

Sherlock sonrío, entreabrió la boca levemente y dejó escapar una sonrisa, John jamás creyó que aquel hombre pudiera demostrar felicidad por nada que no fueran sus casos por lo que supuso que haber conseguido aquello era ya digno de mención.

-Esto e invadir Afganistán.

Siguió con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, la cual pareció contagiársele a Watson.

Y allí estaban los dos, riéndose de aquella noche tan extraña apoyados en la pared.

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí y les hubiera visto hubiera creído que estaban totalmente desquiciados.

John al menos creía estarlo, únicamente por aceptar compartir piso con aquel hombre.

Pero si la vida con el ojiazul era así todos los días, de aventura en aventura, se quedaría con él hasta que aguantara su cuerpo.

El doctor pensaba que tras Afganistán volvería a la aburrida rutina de cualquier londinense común.  
>O cualquier ciudadano normal en el mundo entero.<p>

Haber encontrado a aquel hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que regresó del frente.

Fue entonces, entre pensamientos y aclaraciones cuando notó como las manos del detective lo aferraban por el cuello del jersey para atraerlo hacia él.

Sintió arrastrarse por Sherlock y le pilló demasiado desprevenido como para actuar.

Entre la pared y el detective.

Se sentía acorralado.

Notaba la respiración ya normalizada de Holmes toparse con la suya, su aliento chocaba contra sus labios y cada vez se acercaba más y más a éstos.

El corazón del doctor latía rápido y parecía querer bombear únicamente sangre a sus mejillas, pues se había azorado por completo.

No podía moverse, el detective se mantenía impasible ante él, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios abiertos levemente…quizá esperaba que fuera Watson quien diera el paso, aunque ni siquiera el doctor estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Holmes tragó saliva y apretó los dientes.

-¿Sherlock…qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Seguía azorado.

Seguía nervioso.

Seguía acorralado entre la pared y el detective.

Estaba confuso.

-Un experimento, Watson.

Cerró los ojos y terminó de juntar sus labios con los del doctor, los movía con dificultad y torpemente, parecía ser su primer beso aunque era una simple conjetura por parte de John en vista de la habilidad del detective como besador.

Abrió más los labios permitiendo así que Holmes introdujera su lengua, aunque en un principio tuvo cierto reparo al hacerlo.

El oxígeno hacía mella de faltar y éste les obligó a separarse el uno del otro cuando sintieron una quemazón en sus pulmones.

Jadeaban e intentaban coger el máximo de aire posible en cada bocanada, recuperaban el aliento como hace un rato habían hecho.

Sherlock podía notar aun el sabor del doctor en sus labios.

Se relamió y tras adecentarse un poco, colocándose la bufanda, lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado a Watson y entre zancadas subió al piso de arriba haciendo señales a éste para que le siguiera, parecía indiferente a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El doctor rozó sus labios con los dedos, intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado entre ambos.

Lo había besado, podía saborear aún al detective en su boca.

Pero había dicho que aquello era solo un experimento.

¿Qué narices le había ocurrido?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Holmes llamarle a gritos desde la parte superior, por lo que tuvo que acudir a él lo más rápido posible.

...

Sherlock se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado en el escritorio y con la vista fija en la pantalla de su portátil, raro pues casi siempre usaba el de Watson.

-¿Qué experimento era ese?- Le preguntó el doctor alzando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

Holmes volteó el rostro levemente y sonrió de medio lado, la satisfacción podía leerse en su cara, había esperado ese momento.

Miró al doctor de reojo y le contestó:

-Estaré casado con mi trabajo, Watson pero ello no significa que no pueda serle infiel alguna vez, quería probar qué se sentía al hacerlo...

Tras haberse desahogado con aquella respuesta volvió al portátil y siguió tecleando como si cualquier cosa.

John sonrió y continuó leyendo, aunque era incapaz de fijarse en las letras que se arremolinaban en las páginas, no pasaba de la primera línea.

-Menuda me espera viviendo contigo, Sherlock Holmes.

El ojiazul paró de teclear por un momento, subió los pies a la silla y se adecentó el batín.

-No habría encontrado compañero mejor, John Watson –susurró para sí.


End file.
